Drinking glasses are commonly provided in the bathrooms of homes for drinking and mouth rinsing purposes. In providing drinking glasses in bathrooms and such other places, it is always a concern to maintain the glass or glasses in a clean and sanitary condition. Often the glass is left right side up, and obviously this is not the best position from a sanitary consideration.
In some cases the glass is maintained clean by inverting the glass and supporting the same in the inverted position about a surface or counter top. In such an upside down orientation, air cannot reach the interior of the glass, and accordingly the interior of the glass fogs up. This too is undesirable.